Blood coagulation is a process consisting of a complex interaction of various blood components, or factors, which eventually gives rise to a fibrin clot. Generally, the blood components which participate in what has been referred to as the coagulation "cascade" are proenzymes or zymogens, enzymatically inactive proteins which are converted to proteolytic enzymes by the action of an activator, itself an activated clotting factor. Coagulation factors that have undergone such a conversion and generally referred to as "active factors," and are designated by the addition of a lower case "a" suffix (e.g., Factor VIIa).
Activated Factor X ("Xa") is required to convert prothrombin to thrombin, which then converts fibrinogen to fibrin as a final stage in forming a fibrin clot. There are two systems, or pathways, that promote the activation of Factor X. The "intrinsic pathway" refers to those reactions that lead to thrombin formation through utilization of factors present only in plasma. A series of protease-mediated activations ultimately generates Factor IXa which, in conjunction with Factor VIIIa, cleaves Factor X into Xa. An identical proteolysis is effected by Factor VIIa and its co-factor, tissue factor, in the "extrinsic pathway" of blood coagulation. Tissue factor is a membrane bound protein and does not normally circulate in plasma. Upon vessel disruption, however, it can complex with Factor VIIa to catalyze Factor X activation or Factor IX activation in the presence of Ca.sup.++ and phospholipid (Nemerson and Gentry, Biochem. 25:4020-4033 (1986)). While the relative importance of the two coagulation pathways in hemostasis is unclear, in recent years Factor VII and tissue factor have been found to play a pivotal role in the regulation of blood coagulation.
Factor VII is a trace plasma glycoprotein that circulates in blood as a single-chain zymogen. The zymogen is catalytically inactive (Williams et al., J. Biol. Chem. 264:7536-7543 (1989); Rao et al., Proc. NatI. Acad. Sci. USA. 85:6687-6691 (1988)). Single-chain Factor VII may be converted to two-chain Factor VIIa by Factor Xa, Factor Xlla, Factor IXa or thrombin in vitro. Factor Xa is believed to be the major physiological activator of Factor VII. Like several other plasma proteins involved in hemostasis, Factor VII is dependent on vitamin K for its activity, which is required for the g-carboxylation of multiple glutamic acid residues that are clustered in the amino terminus of the protein. These g-carboxylated glutamic acids are required for the metal-associated interaction of Factor VII with phospholipids.
The conversion of zymogen Factor VII into the activated two-chain molecule occurs by cleavage of an internal peptide bond located approximately in the middle of the molecule. In human Factor VII, the activation cleavage site is at Arg.sub.152 -lle.sub.153 (Hagen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83: 2412-2416 (1986); Thim et al., Biochem. 27:7785-7793 (1988) both of which are incorporated herein by references). Bovine factor VII is activated by cleavage at the analogous Arg.sub.152 -lle.sub.153 bond (Takeya et al., J. Biol. Chem. 263: 14868-14877, 1988). In the presence of tissue factor, phospholipids and calcium ions, the two-chain Factor VIIa rapidly activates Factor X or Factor IX by limited proteolysis.
It is often necessary to selectively block the coagulation cascade in a patient. Anticoagulants such as heparin, coumarin, derivatives of coumarin, indandione derivatives, or other agents may be used, for example, during kidney dialysis, or to treat deep vein thrombosis, disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC), and a host of other medical disorders. For example, heparin treatment or extracorporeal treatment with citrate ion (U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,309) may be used in dialysis to prevent coagulation during the course of treatment. Heparin is also used in preventing deep vein thrombosis in patients undergoing surgery.
Treatment with heparin and other anticoagulants may, however, have undesirable side effects. Available anticoagulants generally act throughout the body, rather than acting specifically at a clot site. Heparin, for example, may cause heavy bleeding. Furthermore, with a half-life of approximately 80 minutes, heparin is rapidly cleared from the blood, necessitating frequent administration. Because heparin acts as a cofactor for antithrombin III (AT III), and AT III is rapidly depleted in DIC treatment, it is often difficult to maintain the proper heparin dosage, necessitating continuous monitoring of AT III and heparin levels. Heparin is also ineffective if AT III depletion is extreme. Further, prolonged use of heparin may also increase platelet aggregation and reduce platelet count, and has been implicated in the development of osteoporosis. Indandione derivatives may also have toxic side effects.
In addition to the anticoagulants briefly described above, several naturally occurring proteins have been found to have anticoagulant activity. For example, Reutelingsperger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,018) isolated anticoagulant proteins from bovine aorta and human umbilical vein arteries. Maki et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,891) disclose human placenta-derived anticoagulant proteins. In addition, AT III has been proposed as a therapeutic anticoagulant (Schipper et al., Lancet 1 (8069): 854-856 (1978); Jordan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,025; Bock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,294).
Proliferation of smooth muscle cells (SMCs) in the vessel wall is an important event in the formation of vascular lesions in atherosclerosis, after vascular reconstruction or in response to other vascular injury. For example, treatment of atherosclerosis frequently includes the clearing of blocked vessels by angioplasty, endarterectomy or reduction atherectomy, or by bypass grafting, surgical procedures in which atherosclerotic plaques are compressed or removed through catheterization (angioplasty), stripped away from the arterial wall through an incision (endarterectomy) or bypassed with natural or synthetic grafts. These procedures remove the vascular endothelium, disturb the underlying intimal layer, and result in the death of medial SMCs. This injury is followed by medial SMC proliferation and migration into the intima, which characteristically occurs within the first few weeks and up to six months after injury and stops when the overlying endothelial layer is reestablished. In humans, these lesions are composed of about 20% cells and 80% extracellular matrix.
In about 30% or more of patients treated by angioplasty, endarterectomy or bypass grafts, thrombosis and/or SMC proliferation in the intima causes re-occlusion of the vessel and consequent failure of the reconstructive surgery. This closure of the vessel subsequent to surgery is known as restenosis.
There is still a need in the art for improved compositions having anticoagulant activity which can be administered at relatively low doses and do not produce the undesirable side effects associated with traditional anticoagulant compositions. The present invention fulfills this need by providing anticoagulants that act specifically at sites of injury, and further provides other related advantages. The modified Factor VII molecules are particularly useful for administration to humans to treat a variety of conditions involving intravascular coagulation. For example, although deep vein thrombosis and pulmonary embolism can be treated with conventional anticoagulants, the modified Factor VII described herein may be used to prevent the occurrence of thromboembolic complications in identified high risk patients, such as those undergoing surgery or those with congestive heart failure. In addition, modified Factor VII may act as an antagonist for tissue factor-mediated induction of coagulation, thus blocking the production of thrombin and the subsequent deposition of fibrin. As such, modified Factor VII may be useful for inhibiting tissue factor activity resulting in, for example, the inhibition of blood coagulation, thrombosis or platelet deposition.
The modified Factor VII molecules may be particularly useful in the treatment of intimal hyperplasia or restenosis due to acute vascular injury. Acute vascular injuries are those which occur rapidly (i.e. over days to months), in contrast to chronic vascular injuries (e.g. atherosclerosis) which develop over a lifetime. Acute vascular injuries often result from surgical procedures such as vascular reconstruction, wherein the techniques of angioplasty, endarterectomy, atherectomy, vascular graft emplacement or the like are employed. Hyperplasia may also occur as a delayed response in response to, e.g., graft emplacement or organ transplantation. Since modified Factor VII is more selective than heparin, generally binding only tissue factor which has been exposed at sites of injury, and because modified Factor VII does not destroy other coagulation proteins, it will be more effective and less likely to cause bleeding complications than heparin when used prophylactically for the prevention of deep vein thrombosis.
Recent advances in the treatment of coronary vascular disease include the use of mechanical interventions to either remove or displace offending plaque material in order to re-establish adequate blood flow through the coronary arteries. Despite the use of multiple forms of mechanical interventions, including balloon angioplasty, reduction atherectomy, placement of vascular stents, laser therapy, or rotoblator, the effectiveness of these techniques remains limited by an approximately 40% restenosis rate within 6 months after treatment.
Restenosis is thought to result from a complex interaction of biological processes including platelet deposition and thrombus formation, release of chemotactic and mitogenic factors, and the migration and proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells into the intima of the dilated arterial segment.
The inhibition of platelet accumulation at sites of mechanical injury can limit the rate of restenosis in human subjects. Therapeutic use of a monoclonal antibody to platelet GpIIb/IIIa is able to limit the level of restenosis in human subjects (Califf et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 330:956-961 (1994)). The antibody is able to bind to the GpIIb/IIa receptor on the surfaces of platelets and thereby inhibit platelet accumulation. This data suggests that inhibition of platelet accumulation at the site of mechanical injury in human coronary arteries is beneficial for the ultimate healing response that occurs. While platelet accumulation occurs at sites of acute vascular injuries, the generation of thrombin at these sites may be responsible for the activation of the platelets and their subsequent accumulation.
As shown in the examples that follow, the modified Factor VII of the present invention is able to bind to cell-surface tissue factor. For example, DEGR-Factor VIIa binds cell-surface tissue factor with an equivalent or higher affinity than wild-type Factor VIIa. DEGR-Factor VIIa, however, has no enzymatic activity, yet it binds to tissue factor and acts as a competitive antagonist for wild-type Factor VIIa, thereby inhibiting the subsequent steps in the extrinsic pathway of coagulation leading to the generation of thrombin.
Modified Factor VII molecules which maintain tissue factor binding inhibit platelet accumulation at the site of vascular injury by blocking the production of thrombin and the subsequent deposition of fibrin.
Due to the ability of DEGR-Factor VII to block thrombin generation and limit platelet deposition at sites of acute vascular injury, modified Factor VII molecules which maintain tissue factor binding activity but lack Factor VIIa enzymatic activity can be used to inhibit vascular restenosis.
Compositions comprising modified Factor VII are particularly useful in methods for treating patients when formulated into pharmaceutical compositions, where they may be given to individuals suffering from a variety of disease states to treat coagulation-related conditions. Such modified Factor VII molecules, capable of binding tissue factor but having a substantially reduced ability to catalyze activation of other factors in the clotting cascade, may possess a longer plasma half-life and thus a correspondingly longer period of anticoagulative activity when compared to other anticoagulants. Among the medical indications for the subject compositions are those commonly treated with anticoagulants, such as, for example, deep vein thrombosis, pulmonary embolism, stroke, disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC), fibrin deposition in lungs and kidneys associated with gram-negative endotoxemia, and myocardial infarction. The compositions can be used to inhibit vascular restenosis as occurs following mechanical vascular injury, such as injury caused by balloon angioplasty, endarterectomy, reductive atherectomy, stent placement, laser therapy or rotablation, or as occurs secondary to vascular grafts, stents, bypass grafts or organ transplants. The compositions can thus be used to inhibit platelet deposition and associated disorders. Thus, a method of inhibiting coagulation, vascular restenosis or platelet deposition, for example, comprises administering to a patient a composition comprising modified Factor VII, such as that having at least one amino acid substitution in a catalytic triad of Seru.sub.344, Asp.sub.242 and His.sub.193, in an amount sufficient to effectively inhibit coagulation, vascular restenosis or platelet deposition. The methods also find use in the treatment of acute closure of a coronary artery in an individual (e.g. acute myocardial infarction), which comprises administering the modified Factor VII, which includes DEGR-Factor VII and FFR-Factor VII, in conjunction with tissue plasminogen activator or streptokinase, and can accelerate tPA induced thrombolysis. The modified Factor VII is given prior to, in conjunction with, or shortly following administration of a thrombolytic agent, such as tissue plasminogen activator.
International Application No. WO 92/15686 relates to modified Factor VIIa, polynucleic acid and mammalian cell lines for the production of modified Factor VIIa, and compositions comprising modified Factor VI la for inhibiting blood coagulation.
International Application No. WO 94/27631 relates to methods for inhibiting vascular restenosis, tissue factor activity, and platelet deposition.
International Application No. WO 96/12800 relates to a method for treatment of acute closure of a coronary artery comprising to the individual a composition which comprises modified Factor VIIa in conjunction with tissue plasminogen activator or streptokinase.